The present invention relates to a box-body construction for busses, with sidewalls having windows and some of the sidewalls having doors, and a roof connected thereto.
There is already known a box-body construction where the sidewalls are erected in column structure, with the columns passing upward between the windows. On these columns a roof is mounted reaching to the top edge of the windows. This has the disadvantage that the windows must be very tall, so that, particularly during the summer, there is considerable entry of heat into the bus. Also, this bus lacks a simple possibility for mounting various items, such as lamps, baggage nets, ventilation channels for individual heat ventilation, etc.
There are also known box-shaped bodies with grid construction. Here a welded framework is used which is coated with sheet metal on the in- and outsides. This is the conventional method of constructing a box-body. It requires much labor cost.
The German Pat. No. 1,780,606 shows a box-body, for busses, whose sidewalls meet the roof along an edge where in the region between the roof and the sidewall of the box-body, roof hoops and spar-like sidewall columns rigidly connected to them are reinforced by triangular sockets. The intermediate spaces hold roller blinds. This design also requires a framework to be built separately.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a box body of the type described above where the sidewalls and the roof are preassembled separately and after the sidewalls are installed, the roof is placed as a unit to complete the box structure. This assembly provides a space suitable for various items, such as lamps, cables, ventilation ducts, loop and trunk layout, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service.